Rédemption
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: C'est la fin. Il va mourir, et il n'aura pas eu le temps de prévenir Potter. Pourquoi échoue-t-il toujours ? Pourquoi est-il aussi faible ? Tout est de sa faute. Du moins, c'est ce que se dit Severus Rogue lorsque Voldemort ordonne à Nagini de le tuer, et qu'il sent la vie lui glisser entre les doigts. OS sur les dernières pensées d'un homme courageux.


**Bonjour ! **  
**Me revoici avec une nouvelle commande, sur Harry Potter cette fois, proposée par ma petite soeur, xxxhermyxxx ou Enelye sur le site. Comme j'ai pu le dire sur d'autres de mes One-shot, j'écris beaucoup en ce moment sur des "commandes", alors si vous avez envie que j'écrive une histoire sur un fandom ou un thème en particulier, proposez-moi :). **  
**Pour celui-là, le thème était : "Les pensées de Rogue avant de mourir". **  
**Rien de bien facile quoi xD. J'espère que je m'en suis tenue convenablement au personnage, surtout qu'il s'agit de mon préféré, ce qui est d'autant plus difficile je trouve. **  
**Bon, j'arrête de parler, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**  
**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling (cette sadique !)**

* * *

_Rédemption_

- _Tue._

Tandis que je sens les crocs mortels de Nagini s'enfoncer puissamment dans ma gorge, un hurlement désespéré franchit le seuil blêmi de mes lèvres.

Alors c'est la fin.

Bien que je tente vainement de me dégager de cette cage ensorcelée, je sais d'avance qu'il s'agit d'un effort inutile. Je vais mourir, et je n'aurai pas pu prévenir Potter pour le sacrifice. Quel incapable. Comme toujours. Encore une fois, j'échoue à ma mission. Encore une fois, une personne que je me devais de protéger va mourir. Par ma faute.

Mes jambes s'effondrent sous mon poids, devenues trop faibles pour soutenir le reste de mon corps. Le liquide chaud de la mort s'écoule dans mon cou, et me procure un frisson désagréable. Je relève lentement la tête, et croise « son » regard.

- Je regrette, dit-il froidement.

Non, c'est faux. Vous ne connaissez rien à ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qui vous opprime le cœur, qui vous retourne l'estomac, qui vous fait tourner de l'œil, parce que vous regrettez un mauvais choix qui a provoqué un acte terrible. Par votre faute.

Non, vous ne savez pas. Vous ne le ressentez pas, comme moi je peux le ressentir, rien qu'à cet instant. Car à cause de mon incompétence, Potter risque de mourir. A cause de mon orgueil, une personne que j'aimais est morte. Et cela, à chaque fois de vos mains. Combien d'êtres me prendrez-vous ?

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à ressentir tant de colère contre vous. Après tout, la faute me revient en partie. Je ne suis qu'un faible, je l'ai toujours été. Si ces gens meurent de votre baguette, ce n'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas su les protéger correctement.

Ha…

Les forces m'abandonnent progressivement. Finalement, vous rappelez ce vil serpent à vos côtés, me laissant retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sec. Puis vous disparaissez définitivement de mon champ de vision.

J'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Un flot de sang englobe désormais une partie du haut de mon corps. L'imminente faucheuse vole autour de moi. Elle attend. Elle attend l'instant fatidique, le dernier souffle. Et après ? Que se passera-t-il ? Potter mourra ?

Non !

Je dois réagir.

Me lever.

Le prévenir à tout prix.

Sinon…

Foutu Albus. Si seulement, au lieu de manipuler Potter, il lui avait confié plus de choses, plutôt que de m'en charger !

Hmpf. Je recommence. Je rejette la faute sur les autres, alors qu'il s'agit de ma propre faiblesse. Je suis pathétique. Surtout au vue de mon comportement auprès de Potter. Même si je l'avais retrouvé avant Voldemort, comment aurais-je pu regagner sa confiance ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il cru, puisqu'à ses yeux, je suis un assassin. Un « lâche ». Sans doute est-ce la vérité au final. Comme ce jour où j'ai insulté Lily. Lâchement.

Lily.

Est-ce que tu…

Quoi ?

Potter ?!

Que fait-il ici ?!

Pourquoi…  
Non ! L'heure n'est pas aux questions, je dois absolument lui faire parvenir le message d'Albus. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il faut que je…

- …

Ma bouche s'entrouvre, mais aucun son n'en sort. Je pose faiblement ma main sur ma plaie, espérant naïvement qu'elle serve de compresse suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse parler. Je tends ensuite difficilement mes doigts disponibles vers la robe de Potter, et je parviens, non sans mal et souffrance, à l'attirer vers moi.

- Prenez-… les… Prenez-… les…

Etaient-ce des mots ?

J'en doute. Cela ressemblait plus à un râle morbide dont s'échappaient des bulles de sang par intermittence.

Pourtant, Granger semble avoir compris, et donne une fiole à Potter. Il récupère alors mes souvenirs. Etrangement, je me sens… soulagé. J'ai accompli mon devoir. J'ai… réussi.

Il ne resterait… qu'une seule chose… une seule chose que je souhaiterais…

Lily.

Lily… pourrais-je te rejoindre ?

Et surtout…

Me pardonneras-tu… ?

_« - Regardez-… moi._

_Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Rogue mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus. »_


End file.
